Kidnapped
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: "Please don't hurt me, please" April said tears in her eyes. Elena and Caroline weren't but that rule didn't really apply to Rebekah. 4x02


**Okay so I am officially in LOVE with the new girl April who we just met and all most lost in the second episode. Now for the third episode I saw pictures of April with Rebekah my two favorite characters of ALL TIME! So I'm writing this from the second episode where Rebekah interferes just after Caroline heals her. Now I may expand the story depending on what happens in episode 3 but for now it is just a one shot. **

**Happy reading :) **

April sat at the top part of the church. Watching as people sat up her dad's and eleven other people's memorial. Posting pictures of them and getting the choir set up. April sat on the bench tapping her pen against her notebook. She had no idea what to write and she had to speak in less than an hour. She was starting to panic then she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and jumped at the person who stood right behind her a smirk on his face.

"You scared me" April said as she stood up closing her journal. " I was just practicing my speech for later".

And before she knew it. The guy stabbed her in the stomach with a wooden stake. The guy grabbed onto April as she fell into his arms. April grabbed onto her stomach to help stop the bleeding, it didn't help. April held up her hand to look at, it was covered in blood. Seconds later blood came out of April's mouth and she passed out.

April went in and out of consensus for her seemed like hours. She could remember everything that had happened, and was extremely scared.

"April!" Elena yelled as she ran up to her. But Elena only stopped a few feet away when she saw the blood that surrounded April. It was all over her mouth, her stomach and her bottom. Elena couldn't control herself she let her fangs escape and rushed at April ready to drink her blood but was stopped by Caroline who pushed Elena back from her shoulders.

"She's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!" Caroline almost yelled.

"Let go of me!" Elena said as she struggled to get out of Caroline s grip.

"Look at her Elena. Its April, April Young. She's not a warn body for you to feed on she's your friend".

Elena looked back and forth between Caroline and April then slowly but surely her fangs set back in and her eyes died from red back to brown. Caroline slowly took her hands off of Elena's shoulders when she knew she wasn't going after April.

"She's in ervin, just like you. And she's scared" Caroline said as she bit into her wrist. "Just like you were".

Caroline bent down to April's side. She pulled the gag out of her mouth and pressed her wrist to her lips. April sucked on the blood for a few seconds before gasping for air causing Caroline to pull her wrist out of her mouth.

April gasped for air as she opened her eyes and looked around. She wiped her head around facing Caroline.

"Please don't hurt me, please" April begged tears streaming down her face.

"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna hurt you" Caroline whispered.

"Well you two won't but I'm not really going to listen to that rule"

Elena, Caroline and April looked up to see Rebekah appear. She was dressed in an all black short strapless dress and high back heels to match.

"What are you doing here?" Elena hissed.

"Calm your vampire hormones" Rebekah said as she held up her hands. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for her" she said pointing to April.

"Don't touch her" Elena hissed as she stood in front of April protecting her. April looked up at Rebekah fear filled her eyes. She tried to move her wrists but the ropes where so tight they just gave her rope burns.

"Stop your okay, your gonna be fine" Caroline said as she grabbed onto April's wrist preventing her from moving. "Your only going to make it worst"

"Let her make it worse, way better for me" Rebekah said as she smirked, and took a step toward April.

Elena hissed again at her.

"Elena, leave it; lets go" Caroline said as she stood up and grabbed onto Elena's wrist, pulling her in the opposite direction. "Elena" Caroline hissed when she didn't move.

"I'm not leaving April" Elena said eying Rebekah.

"Well I'm not leaving without her, so we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice"

"Elena, I know you want to protect her but your risking your life for April's"

"I don't care"

"You chose you or her" Rebekah said pointing her fingers at her.

"You can't kill or turn her" Elena said.

"I'll try not to" Rebekah smirked.

"Common" Caroline said as she tugged onto Elena's arm. Then within seconds the girls disappeared leaving Rebekah all alone with April.

Rebekah bent down to April. She had tears in her eyes ans struggled to get the ropes lose.

"That's not going to help love, you can try all you want but your not going to get the lose"

April looked up at Rebekah fear was spread all over her face.

"Please don't hurt me, please" April whined.

"Well that all depends on wither or not your going to corporate. Now let's go" she said as she grabbed onto April's waist pulling her up.

"Shhh" April hissed as she grabbed onto her stabbed stomach. Caroline hadn't given her enough blood so her stomach hadn't fully healed yet.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be in much more pain when we get to my house" Rebekah said with a smirk on her face as her and April left the church.

"Let's go love, I'm starving"

er

"Your just getting food out of your house right" April said hesitantly as she struggled to get out of the car with her stabbed stomach.

"Ya something like that..." Rebekah said as she came around to the passenger side grabbed April by the waist and helped her into the house.

When they got in the house Rebekah rushed them up to her room. When they got there April looked around stunned and scared.

"How did you do that?"" April said as she backed away from Rebekah terrified at what she could and would do. "I thought you were just going to get some food?"

"Oh I am" Rebekah said as she did a little stalk walk towards her letting her fangs escape and her eyes turn red.

"Oh my God!" April screamed "what are you?!"

"I think the term is vampire" Rebekah said as she backed April up against a wall.

"Please don't hurt me" April said tears in her eyes as she tried to move away from Rebekah.

"Drinking blood isn't painful, unless you struggle during it. So don't struggle."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Your Elena's friend so using you will get under her skin which is exactly what I want. Now I know when vampires feed on humans it bugs her so feeding off of you will be the ace in the hole."

"How do you know I'll even taste good?" April said trying to buy some time.

"When you were stabbed back at the church I smelled your blood, believe me love you'll taste good"

And at that moment April made a run for the door of Rebekah's room. Rebekah sighed as she super speed ed over to the door frame blocking April. She grabbed onto April and threw her on her bed. She rushed over to the bed tapping April against the bed with her body. Rebekah bent down to April's neck and bit down. Breaking the skin allowing blood to seep though into Rebekah's mouth.

April struggled under Rebekah's grip as Rebekah drank more and more. And just when April thought Rebekah was going to drink her dry she pulled away from her licking her lips.

April scrambled away until her back was pressed up against the wall of her bed. Rebekah did a little cat stalk over to her and looked into her eyes.

"You are not going to be afraid of me" Rebekah compelled. As April loosened her muscles. "Now leave and go right to Elena's to show her the little number I did on you"

And with that April got up off the bed out the door and headed strait for Elena's. Leaving Rebekah all alone in her room a smile on her face.

**Ya so this was supposed to be posted 2 weeks ago... **

**Opps **

**Well hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
